To Love Ru New Game Start
by Jake Wolf
Summary: Yuuki Rito died and got a new game. Now he has to deal with is life on hard mode with the ability of the gamer and the ability to alter reality to his whims with enough cheat codes and stat points, should be fun, no?
1. Would i change thing given the chance?

To Love Ru Game Start

Legalities: I don't own To Love Ru. I merely own my own plot which begins at an undisclosed point and is a reset of Rito's life. That said there will be an even larger harem for Rito than the show has portrayed and he'll probably be a bit more of a shounen protagonist than a whiner. I have no problem with Rito it's just that he denies his nature so much it's not even funny and he focuses on Haruna to the exclusion of all else. Will this have elements of other manga, hell yes why because I'm writing and I'll write what I want but this is more to show that I don't have a hate boner for Rito. My two other two love Ru stories were to give Rito a break more than anything and let him end up with Haruna as he desired but after getting reviews saying people want to see Rito with a harem, well here it is. Thank you and enjoy.

Chapter 1: Would I have changed things if given the chance?

Rito Yuuki, emperor of the Milky-way Galaxy. Successor to Gid Lucione Deviluke. Husband to Lala Satalin Deviluke. Our story does not start at the beginning of these two's marriage, no it starts years later when Rito was fighting insurrectionists against his ruling of the galaxy. Rito was surrounded by Zastin and the elite members of his guard. Turning to Zastin, Rito asked "What's the report on enemy troop movements?"

Zastin replied "They are moving in from all directions Rito Dono."

Rito swore realizing they were out gunned and out maneuvered. He sighed and said "Zastin I want you and the men to retreat. I'll hold the enemy off for as long as possible. Tell Lala, Haruna, and the others I love them." Zastin shook his head refusing to leave the emperor to face the enemy alone. Rito glared and said "That's an order Zastin. Lala will need you now more than ever if I die. I refuse to sacrifice a friend so that I may live. If I can take out the insurrectionists with me then that means they can't target my family or friends anymore. This is their last base. If I take them out here they have no where to run and we can mop up their forces in the lest developed zones."

Zastin sighed and said "God Speed Rito Dono, may your memory live on in the hearts of the people you've fought for. Do you want to record a message for Lala Sama?" Rito nodded and Zastin handed him a recording crystal.

Rito sighed as he turned on the crystal then turned to it and said "Lala if you're receiving this it means I didn't make it back. That said there is nothing to worry about, because I plan on being with you in spirit if not in body. I just want you to know I love you, the other girls, and everyone back home. I had to step up and be a man, like never before so this is what I've done. I know you're pregnant even if you've been hiding in from me, but that means nothing except I have more people to fight for and love. That said raise our children right with the help of their other mothers, and I'll see you on the other side." He ended the video and handed it to Zastin then had Zastin take the men and make a break for it while he gunned down the enemy one by one.

The enemy saw Rito wasn't with his men and started converging on his spot making him smirk and say softly "That's it come and get me. Send all you got, I'll take every single one of you with me. I won't let Lala's crying be in vain. I won't let Mikan think I'm useless anymore. I won't ever hear Yui calling me shameless again, I won't see Haruna's smile, I won't hear Saki claiming to be the best, or fight Rin blade to blade, or hug Aya, or hear Mikado talk about how I need to be more careful. I won't see Yami become more human than she already is, or Tearju learn to be less clumsy, I won't see the next episode of Kyouko s show, I'll never hear another of Run's albums or spend time with Saruyama and Ren. However most importantly I'll never see my children grow up because of you bastards, SO BRING IT ON! I'LL TAKE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU TO MY GRAVE AND MAKE MY PRECIOUS PEOPLE SAFE! YOU WON'T WIN! I WILL RULE THE GALAXY IN THIS AND THE NEXT LIFE! I AM RITO YUUKI DEVILUKE LORD OF DEVILUKE AND EMPEROR OF HTE GALAXY AND YOU ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO ME!"

Rito primed a bunch of explosives as the enemy surrounded him and he thought _"I guess I should have thought about how to make everything work out in the end. I guess Lala's going to be so disappointed when she finally passes on, I just wish I had another chance. I wish I could have seen everything sooner. I really wish I could have realized how important everyone was to me so much sooner, and spent time making happy memories even if all our misadventures were fun, I guess I could have spent more time training to be a proper emperor. I could have gotten stronger and protected the girls, I could have taken responsibility for Lala, Mikan, Momo, Nana, and even Haruna. So if there is a god I just want a chance to start over. Maybe I'm nuts thinking there is a god, but if there is I want a restart. I want a new game, I want to live my life over. Please give me the chance to start anew and be with them again." _As Rito thought these things he triggered the explosives and blew himself and the enemy to bits protecting the galaxy and his family one last time.

**Author's Note: Well there you go stories over. Rito's dead and I made it happen. PSYCH! This is just he beginning. Rito gets a new game obviously but what wil be the setting of this game, and will Rito learn from past mistakes? We'll have to see. That said this is me experimenting and making Rito badass i don't plan on ending my other to love ru stories but this one will be my priority in that category just like Shaggy and scooby is it's priority, Twilight priority is Girl who fell in love with the undead, DxD priority is homestay program, and harry potter, i dunno. bleach priority is vampire and strawberry. thanks for reading and see you later today with chapter 2. **


	2. Setting up the game and getting started

Chapter 2: Setting up the game and getting started

Rito found himself floating in front of a black screen after the explosion went off. He swore and said "Was that all one of Lala's simulations?" When nothing happened he looked around and found a set of clothes. He put them on noticing it was his old Sainan High uniform. He was surprised it fit so well. He sighed as suddenly a large light filtered down around him. He followed it to it's origin and saw a large sign reading _**"To Love Ru, Game Over!" **_Rito blinked and said "What the heck?"

A voice suddenly spoke up saying "Welcome Yuuki Rito to your game over." Rito blinked and looked around for the voice. It said "Due to your heroic sacrifice the system has decided to allow you a new game with the gamer perk." Rito stared lifelessly at the words gamer perk, which had appeared alongside the voice. The voice continued "The gamer perk allows you to live your life like the game it actually is. There are multiple modes you can unlock so every win and loss ends in a reset until all modes are complete and you become GOD!" Rito blinked reading that again and thought _"God? How does a normal guy like me become god? Well it's not too much of a stretch since I was the emperor of a whole galaxy." _The voice continued "Before we begin you should notice the options menu. Please select your options before we begin. You currently have one hundred perk points allotted to you from your heroic ending. You can use these to unlock more modes, and upgrades for the base game. Please go to options now and select your game mode."

Rito hummed and selected options revealing a large list. On the left were the words World, Expansions, and Perks. Rito selected world. Under the world tab there were several selections available without having to spend any perk points. They were "Earth, Deviluke, Land of Angels, Land of Devils, Medieval, and Futuristic." Rito selected earth since it was the one he knew best even after having spent time on Deviluke. He closed the world tab deciding he'd buy more worlds after playing through all the possible expansions for earth. Next he went to expansions. Here all the areas were grayed out meaning they had to be bought other than "To Love Ru Original."

Rito read the description aloud saying "To Love Ru Original, a world where aliens are slowly coming to earth thanks to the princes Lala Deviluke. You Yuuki Rito have been chosen as Lala's fiance and must marry her or the earth will be destroyed." Rito sweat dropped and said "So that's my life up to this point. What are the other options?" Below To Love Ru, was "Angels, Devils, and Youkai Oh My." He read the description. "Angel Devils and Youkai Oh My is an expansion upon the original To Love Ru which allows the protagonist to interact with the aforementioned species as well as ghosts, monsters, and monster hunters. This expansion costs ten points." Rito got it figuring why not.

Next was an expansion for fifty points called "Oh I'm an Alien." It stated "You the player are an alien who was sent to earth at a young age and found by the Yuuki family. Removes all familial relations and allows you to pick one of several different alien races to be born from." He didn't select that one deciding to save it for a later play through.

Below that was another fifty pointer called "I'm a Youkai." Which he did select and chose to be a kitsune. With that done he moved from expansions to finally go to perks. Under perks were positive and negative perks. Negative perks gave one points and positive took points away. Under perks he had "Master Illusionist" which he got from being a kitsune. Under negative perks he had "Clumsy." which was a perk that accounted for his falling into Ecchi situations. He couldn't get rid of this perk because it cost fifty points to remove. Instead he chose "Mystic Eyes", a twenty five point perk that allowed him to see beyond the illusions of others, magic, and other things that mystics were known for. He had fifteen points left and selected "Demonic attraction," which gave him five points and made him more likely to attract the love of demons and other dark aligned beings. Finally he chose "Angelic Attraction." Angelic Attraction cost twenty points but allowed him to attract good fortune and love from angelic and light aligned beings.

After that Rito closed out those options menu and the voice stated "Now choose your starting age. Childhood currently locked." Rito chose Twelve since it was three years before he met Lala and gave him time to train in his new abilities. The voice said "Choices made. Angels, Devils, and Youkai Oh My, To Love Ru Original, Earth, I'm a Youkai, Clumsy, Master Illusionist, Mystic Eyes, Demonic Attraction, Angelic Attraction, starting age 12. With all this do not forget Gamer's mind and body. These allow you to live like a video game and are given by system perks. Welcome to life as a gamer Yuuki Rito."

************************************Game Start**************************************

Rito woke up in his bed yawning. He thought everything was a dream until he saw a fox tail with black fur and a red tip wagging behind him and patting him on the shoulder. He stared at it and said "Crap, so I have to hide this from everyone." He thought of his new perk and willed his tail and ears away looking like a normal orange haired twelve year old. He heard knocking at his door and said "I'm up Mikan, I'll be right out."

Mikan opened the door smiling and said "Good morning Rito." Rito waved tiredly and she said "Why are you so tired, were you hanging out with Saruyama all day yesterday?" Rito nodded and she said "Oh Rito, you know you need to conserve your energy what with school starting back up in a few days."

Rito nodded nad said "You're right Mikan. I think I'm going to go take a bath then head out to start jogging around the neighborhood, I feel like I need to get in shape." Mikan studied her brother and he said "What?" She giggled and waved it off. He sighed as she walked out of the room then walked to the furo with clean clothes and washed off before soaking in the tub for ten minutes. After his bath he got out and dressed then pulled on his shoes and jogged around the block. He knew he hadn't met Sairenji until the second year of middle school but that was ok, he could easily interact with her if he saw her on the street since they went to the same school for middle and high school both. He stretched as he ran until he felt a chill. He found himself in a desolate zone as a pop up appeared saying "ID entered." He blinked and asked himself "What the heck is an ID?" He opened his menu pausing the world and looked up ID in the menu. It was an instant dungeon, or a place to train without having an effect on the real world. He grinned and un-paused the game them jumped to the side as a fireball flew at his head.

He batted the fireball away with his tail and said "Come on out. I won't let you target me like some little kid."

A voice laughed and said "So we have a little fox boy. How quaint. I didn't expect any Youkai to live in this town. Ah well. I guess I'll just have to take you out so I can start feeding on the humans indiscriminately since you Youkai are known to be very territorial and protect that which is inside your territory zealously." Rito snarled the voice sounding dark and sinister. The voice laughed and said "What do you think you can do little fox?" Rito's hackles stood on end and his ears and tali reappeared as he snared and turned toward the voice. It was a tall man with jet black skin, red wings, and a red spade tipped tail that had flames leaking off the tip of it.

Rito rushed at him forming fox fire instinctively and slamming it into the monster's chest. The demon flew back coughing and Rito said "Scram or die." He didn't know where this was coming from but he felt the urge to protect his town more than ever before. Maybe this was what the demon meant about territorial behavior. The demon laughed and Rito said "Last warning." He figured this was a combination of his death's personality and his new instincts. He snarled and lunged at the demon who flew into the air laughing.

The demon formed fire balls in either hand and at the tip of his tail saying "Child you picked the wrong town to defend. I will gladly rip your soul out after I defeat you." Rito just snarled and launched an orb of fox fire at the demon who batted it aside. Rito quickly rolled away from three beams of fire that were sent at his body then jumped up raking his claws down the demon's face as he fell. The demon snarled out "Insolent brat!" Rito growled back and jumped away from the demon's lunging sweeps with his claws. The demon smirked as he backed Rito into a tree and lunged at him only for the Rito in front of him to go up in smoke and the real Rito to appear behind him and slash his back open.

The demon howled in rage turning more bestial by the second. His claws grew, his teeth turned into a row of fangs, his tail split at the tip, and his wings separated into pieces as he released a hellish blast of flame at Rito. Rito barely dodged then lunged forward and pierced the demon's stomach causing him to collapse onto his back. .Rito growled his eyes feral and ripped out the demon's throat before it could retaliate then spat out the blood. The demon's eyes soon lost all life and Rito said "I didn't expect to have to kill until after I took over the galaxy, guess the new mod wasn't such a good idea." He wiped his face off and cleaned up in a fountain then saw the fur spreading over his arms and legs and the tears in his sneakers where his feet had grown claws. He swore and said "Mikan's going to kill me."

He exited the ID using is options menu then jogged home to change shoes resealing away his ears, tail, and claws. What he didn't see was that on his way home a vampire was watching with a smirk. She said softly "So, you are powerful. Maybe you can help me after all." The vampire had blood red hair, silver eyes, was wearing a black dress that went down to her knees, and was already developing a bust despite being a year older than Rito at most. She smiled and opened an ID of her own vanishing into it.

Rito looked around cautiously wondering why he felt like he'd been watched at first then shrugged and stretched walking inside. Mikan took one look at his clothes and said "Neesan, I am going to tell you this only once, change or face my wrath for ruining my laundry." Rito quickly did as he was told then went outside summoning an ID which led to a zombie world. He'd gained five levels from killing the demon which put him at level six. He put the stat points he gained into Strength, Intelligence, and Charisma.

His stats looked like this:

Name: Yuuki Rito  
Age: 12  
Sex: Male  
Level: 6 100/12000  
Stats:  
Strength: 8  
Dexterity: 11  
Intelligence: 9  
Wisdom: 5  
Luck: 4  
Charisma: 10  
The points he'd allocated were two to strength bringing it from six to eight, two two intelligence taking it from seven to nine, and 1 into Charisma, taking it up to an even ten from nine. He planned on increasing his luck, wisdom, and Intelligence the next time he leveled up. Because he only got one attribute point per level until he reached level ten, at which point it would go up to two per level, and again to three at twenty, four at thirty, five at forty, ten at fifty, and so on and so forth.

Rito looked around the world he'd found himself in and saw aimless Zombies shuffling around looking for a meal. He summoned some fox fire, after putting his shoes in a cubbyhole to hide them and turning his hands and feet into paws. He started blasting zombie after zombie until they started chasing him. Each zombie was worth about five experience points at his currently level until he ran into an armored zombie. It was smarter, stronger, and better protected than it's brethren, making it twice as dangerous and worth twice as much.

Rito ran around for three hours in the zombie dungeon then put his shoes on and changed back to his human appearance. After that Rito headed home where Mikan was waiting with dinner ready. When she saw he hadn't destroyed his clothes again she let out a good and the two dug in. The rest of the week passed by uneventfully with Rito gaining two levels and going up to Level eight his stats now showing five luck and six wisdom. School started up three days later on Monday.

Rito looked at the levels of his classmates and saw most of them were level six or seven at most, with the occasional eight and five interspersed, while high school students were the same level as their age at fifteen to eighteen. He knew this was because school caused normal people to level up the more work they did, he gained a few points in wisdom and intelligence taking him up to fifteen intelligence and ten wisdom over the fist month from listening in class and putting what he learned to good use. He slowly got to know Haruna who was in the class next to his. The two of them became good friends when she told him about her dog and he told her about his plants.

The next few months passed by uneventfully other than Rito grinding and leveling up. However around Christmas he saw the supernatural yet again. This time the supernatural consisted of a pair of nekomata. There names were Nea and Lea. Lea had blue eyes, black hair that was shoulder length, a modest bust, wide hips, and was wearing a t shirt and skirt combo. Her sister however had black hair that went to mid back, gray eyes, was wearing a t shirt and jean combo and both had on jackets. Rito met them at the mall.

Rito had been Christmas shopping for Mikan, Haruna, and his parents when he entered yet another bounded field or ID. As soon as he entered he was on guard and found himself pounced by two lithe young women who were probably thirteen to fourteen years old. They sniffed him and the one on the left, who was Lea said "Hello Foxy kun. Is this your territory?" Rito nodded and she said "Ah cool, we heard there was a strong Youkai here but we didn't know you were that Youkai until you entered our bounded field."

Rito blinked and said "Don't you mean instant dungeon?" They shook their heads and he said "Oh ok." Nea hummed sniffing Rito and he said "Is there a reason you're sniffing me?"

She nodded and said "You smell like holy energy and demonic energy." He blinked remembering his perks and she said "It's very off putting. The smell of fox overpowers it though. I also smell human on you which means you spend a lot of time among humans, why is that?"

Rito smiled and said "I live with humans and have friends who are human. Why don't you join my school?" They looked at each other and burst out laughing. He said "Ok I'll take that as a no, but why not?"

Nea and Lea smiled saying "Because we don't need school right now. Maybe later, but for now we're just travelling with our family. We're on vacation from our own school to be specific." Rito nodded and they stretched then Nea said "Well Foxy Kun we'll be leaving your territory but you really should start paying more attention rather than walking into bounded fields all the time all willy nilly, you may end up getting killed. You're lucky we're friendly or you'd be in a lot of trouble as there are two of us and one of you. Unless you know how to handle multiple enemies who are smart and fast." Rito shook his head and they said "Oh Wonderful. Well we'll show you some tips of the trade since you seem to be such a nice guy and looked out for us in your own way."

The girls showed him how to fight multiple opponents for a few hours then left with their families and Rito had to rush to get the things he came to the store for. This would just be the first of many interactions with the supernatural Rito would have, because little did he know the stronger he got the stronger his auras got.

**Authors Note: Well this chapter was a little short and the chapters will be going up in length from now on. I just wanted to introduce a bit of the game mechanic and supernatural changes this chapter. That said expect next chapter to take longer as I plan on starting it today but don't know when I'll get it finished as it is where we move through the next three years into canon. Expect Rito to get real bad ass real fast over teh next few years. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
